


The 2017 Western DW Popularity Poll

by SilentNinja



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: Humor and Parody, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentNinja/pseuds/SilentNinja
Summary: The latest Koei Building Skit from fanfiction dot and the sequel to the 2017 Dynasty Warriors Popularity Poll that focus the eastern fan results.Koei had given the Western fans a chance to vote who is the most popular and the best this year's annual popularity poll. Unlike the Eastern poll, the Western results are in and the difference between the East and West emerge. All the officers on each group are gather to check out the results at the Koei Building. Warnings Language. Featuring characters from Musou Blast and Sangoku Legion.





	The 2017 Western DW Popularity Poll

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is just a shorty due to my lack of involvement in here. I don’t own them.
> 
> A/N: I didn’t vote anyone in the Western popularity poll, so this one shot is about the result. Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji are still promoting a Chinese three kingdoms game in China together.

 

* * *

 

The latest results of the Dynasty Warriors western poll came in and each group, Shu, Wei, Wu, Jin and Others gathered to discuss the final results. Sima Yi and his family had returned from promoting his drama The Advisor’s Alliance. He wish he was with the Wei group, but because of his sons involvement in Wei’s demise and Jin’s rise, he had to stay with the Jin group especially his wife who argue him to stick with the family and not his ‘friend’.

 

“Even after you brats ruined his grandson’s life and the lives of the Xiahou clan and Cao loyalist, I want forgiveness from Cao Pi. Cao Cao wanted nothing to do with me anymore because of all that,” Sima Yi groaned.

 

“Look father, it’s their own fault for getting too comfortable with the throne they barely even used it to unify the whole land. I mean, how long did your friend kept his father’s enemies alive for 6 damn years as The Emperor of China? His son was no different either. You of all people choose to assess the situation by getting rid of Cao Shaung who screwed up his policies and got everybody mad,” Sima Zhao shrugged.

 

Sima Shi joined his brother to defend their actions, “Time after time father we held all responsibilities for the Cao family’s political duties in Wei, but the gentry sided with us. That’s why Jin Dynasty exist. You shouldn’t blame Sima Zhao for acting reckless over Cao Mao’s death.”

 

Their father couldn’t make up another argument as he felt cornered by his decision to involve himself in royal family affairs at Gaoping Tomb. Yes, Cao Shuang was an imbecile to have nearly ruin the royal authority with his contradictory campaign against Shu and wasting resources.

 

“I thought what I did saved Wei…” Sima Yi sighed.

 

“Wei couldn’t be saved if their founder couldn’t unify China. His children ,especially Cao Lin were spoiled and despot just like himself. We raised our sons to be superior to them and our clan finally had justification to rise,” Zhang Chunhua crossed her arms supporting her sons actions.

 

“You mean if Cao Cao were still alive! He could have the whole land had Zhou Gongjin not exist!” Sima Yi winced.

 

The Sima family cleared up their throats especially Wang Yuanji and Jia Chong. The Jin group fandom isn’t going away as the winners side matters.

 

“There’s no excuse for not uniting China, that goes the same for Wu and Shu. I’m proud of what our boys did. Now if you were in their position…” Zhang Chunhua was cut short by her husband’s outburst.

 

“But I’m loyal….” Sima Yi sighed.

 

Wang Yuanji looked at Zhao who in exchange glared back at his father. Shi calmly felt understood by his father’s pledge of loyalty, however, there’s hardly people truly loyalty to the Cao family, especially Cao Zihuan during his six year reign. Cao Rui spend the rest of his life failing to stay discreet and Cao Fang ultimately became their puppet emperor. There’s hardly a single person from Wei that’s truly loyal during their time.

 

“You can either be loyal to your ‘friend’ or your family. Chose one or don’t bother rejoining us, Zhongda,” Zhang Chunhua turns away and joined the rest of Jin group with the boys and Yuanji leaving Sima Yi alone.

 

This is it. He couldn’t abandon the things he was thankful to Cao Cao for and more importantly the people he looked up to, Xun Yu, Jia Xu, Chen Qun, Man Chong, Xu Huang, Zhang He, and Zhong Yao. It should have been Cao Cao as the one to unite China and not his grandson. However, he does not want to be isolated by his entire family because of his loyal to Cao Pi. He thought hard on both choices and took at glance at the Wei group now with Xun You and Cao Xiu amongst the crowd. He already met Man Chong months ago and Guo Jia is still in all his elegance glory because of being number one in the popularity poll. The swine!

 

If he rejoin the Wei group, he’ll be 2nd fodder to Fengxiao, he does not want that. If he stay with Jin, he gets treated the superior to the majority of Cao Cao’s senior advisors. Because of Gaoping Tomb, not everyone was ok with his clan undermining the Cao regime.

 

Suddenly, he didn’t notice Zhuge Liang coming by. He’s already laughing and waved his fan playfully. What does his so called eternal rival want with him right now?

 

“You must be under esteem pressure Zhongda. You have all the attention in the Three Kingdoms media this year and yet, you’re still displeased with being the root of Wei’s demise. You should be proud of what you achieved. As the man who beaten me, that was an accomplishment Cao Cao and Cao Pi could not achieve. Of course, Cao Zhen gave me a hard time, but I assure you his son tarnished his glory by the time you took that opportunity and threw  his son under the bus. Saves me the trouble of that man’s meddling in one of my expeditions,” Zhuge Liang smiled with half his face hidden behind the fan.

 

Sima Yi grunted and swift his gaze back at the Wei group. They’re still proud of their position in the fandom after Guo Jia’s win. Why? Why did it come to this?

 

“I did it for the people! I did a huge favor for the majority of Wei who supported that imbecile! It wasn’t out of petty villainy, Kongming!” Sima Yi growled.

 

“Hahahaha, you tell the Cao family that! I’m afraid I cannot help you here since you supported the Han usurper, many Han loyalist on my side wanted to strangle you, so enjoy your next drama Secret of Three Kingdoms as Emperor Xian’s ‘friend’”  Zhuge Liang waved his rival and returned to the Shu group.

 

Sima Yi truly can’t stand Zhuge Liang. His arrogance, his egotism, his..gosh and the Romance of the Three Kingdoms author tried to make Zhuge Liang into a god among men…

 

The Others group….

 

Lu Bu proudly present himself as the most popular character in the west. Chen Gong snubbed Lu Bu over that statement. Yuan Shao doesn’t give a damn as he continue examining Zhao Yun’s merchandises. Meng Huo and Zhu Rong remain in their usual husband and wife bickering over random incidents at the Koei Building.

 

“You had your own story mode in 8XL and with the most characterization in the games. It’s easy to see what the western tastes are. Considering they like a runt who only knows killing and can’t live without war. This is the true epitome of a loathed warmonger,” Zuo Ci said bluntly.

 

Yuan Shao yawned and continue calculating the sales figures with Shen Pei and Ju Shou. Koei’s constant rubbish over portraying all the historical figures in the game is hardly to be taking serious. They made him very retarded along with Zhen Ji in Zhao Yun’s own game.

 

“Father, how long are you going to tolerate this buffoon? You could have gotten rid of him a long time ago to save the trouble of his gullible existence,” Yuan Shang glared at Lu Bu and turns back to his father to add, “and how long are the developers are going to add me into the main game?? I had an unique CAW in 8 Empires!”

 

Yuan Shao stopped counting the sales sheet and rubbed his chin abit. He did ended up in a major role on Lu Bu’s Hypothetical route which is why there is no Yuan Shao Musou Mode. Koei was biased towards Cao Cao, so there will never be a Guan Du hypothetical.

 

“As long as I’m relevant to his story, it goes by the fact that the best ending was when I used Lu Bu against Cao Cao and made him win at Dingtao. I am the most powerful lord of that time plain and simple, Shang,” Yuan Shao crossed his arms.

 

“Ugh, after all the trouble you go through helping him win, we should be the ones taken credit over the Lu Bu hypo!” Yuan Shang stormed out of the Others group muttering incoherently about his CAW model in DW 8 Empires and that Yuan faction should be treated equally to Wei.

 

Another son of Yuan Shao stood against the wall quietly. He did not take his eyes off on the Wei group. Zhen Ji had not yet returned with Zhao Yun and Cao Pi looks very satistified with the results on the Western  Wei poll. Zhen Ji was 5th behind Wang Yi in the Wei poll. The two women were of mature type vibe. Zhen Ji had always been a mature girl before his father arranged her to him.

 

On Yuan Xi’s hand was a bottle of water he drank moments ago. He enjoyed himself with refreshments alone, but could have some company with any of the folks around here besides his brother Shang. There was also a woman who stood against the other side of the wall watching Lu Bu gloat over his pride and success as number one in Others and the entire western popularity poll overall.

 

Feeling the need to talk, he decided to talk with the woman despite being nothing more than a total stranger to her. She appears to be the tomboy opposites his ladylike ex.

 

Lu Lingqi could sense a man trying to make a move on her, “You’re the son of Yuan Shao. I don’t like to be associated with any son of the Yuan clan.”

 

Yuan Xi gave a polite bow and apologize  on behave of Yuan clan, “I knew about your marriage arrangement to my cousin Yuan Yao. Forgive me if anything my half uncle had done to embarrass you Lady Lu.”

 

Lingqi’s  eyes gave a threaten aura that made the 2nd son of Yuan Shao alittle uneasy, but he retrieve his calm headed personality and continued to speak. She’s already annoyed on the part that he wanted to talk with her. Her of all people and he doesn’t appear to be a formidable military leader nor intimidating, so why would he waste his time with her.

 

“Save it, I don’t want to talk about that. Father had already regretted the notion of allying with Yuan Shu,” Lu Lingqi turn away her eyes on him. She’s already upset with it.

 

“I too happen to get into an uneasy marriage….” Yuan Xi told her without trying to sound broody about it.

 

She didn’t respond after his comment. However, she knows who he’s referring to. That woman started to be the more involved with Zhao Yun. She wonders why Yuan Xi isn’t feeling upset with not getting back into a relationship with Lady Zhen.

 

“Anyone I don’t wish to be betrothed with are worthless perverts,” Lu Lingqi retorted.

 

Yuan Xi laughed sadly and explain his side of the story, “If you had barely felt the same way as your mate, then the relationship was bound to be doomed. That was the case with me and Zhen.”

 

“And…” Lu Lingqi beguilingly took an interest in the discussion.

 

Yuan Xi was pleased to see she took an interest. So, he took his time on the next sentence. There isn’t much to his lack of feelings for Zhen Ji. It’s not like Zhen Ji felt the same for him either.

 

“She was very shy. Not like how most people recognize her today. For nearly 5 years, I knew she had someone else in her heart she loved. She was too good for me, but her beauty was that of the people’s grace,” Yuan Xi said.

 

“Beauty alone can’t survive the chaos,” Lu Lingqi scoffed.

 

Yuan Xi frowned as he knew it’d come to the part how she ended up with her most well known marriage to Cao Pi. He’d like to change the subject right now to her father’s poll as number one most popular character in the western poll, but in all honesty, Yuan Xi is no fan of Lu Bu.

 

“I guess, this is why I’m more popular than your worthless ex now,” Lu Lingqi smirked.

 

“You’ll be surprised, she’s not worthless, she just ended up with him…” Yuan Xi pointed at the 6th ranked Wei character in the western Wei popularity poll, Cao Zihuan.

 

Lu Lingqi saw the face of the son of her father’s greatest enemy and shook her head. She’d be proud of being the daughter of the mightiest warrior in three kingdoms. Taught to take care of herself and lead an army.

 

“If she had the courage to save herself from inverted doom, she’d have escaped the siege of Yecheng right? You weren’t strong enough to break through Cao Cao’s siege and save your family,” Lu Lingqi said.

 

Yuan Xi couldn’t disagree with her remark. He had a chance to turn his life around and do something drastically different for a change, but he choose the other option and knew he could not save her.

 

“I’ll admit, I’m not strong enough nor am good at saving Zhen Ji. My brothers were fighting each other and Tan betrayed us. Saving Shang was a higher priority, it shows my selfless act. Though, you’re right that I’m one of the worthless, but I’m no pervert. Congratulations on your father being first place and the most popular Lady Lu,” with that Yuan Xi left and soon met Tian Feng who eavesdrop the entire conversation.

 

Lu Lingqi slowly starts to respect that man’s honesty. He’s not like the other Yuans after all.

 

“Don’t feel sorry for yourself, Xi. At least, you’re more competent than the rest of the Yuans,” Tian Feng said.

 

Yuan Xi gave a shrug and respond to him, “Not according to Koei. We’re still treated as punching bags for Guan Du. We ought to stray ourselves from the humiliation.”

 

He finished his water as Lu Bu’s continues boasting was heard again. This time at the Wei group, many were not pleased with Lu Bu’s place in the poll. Especially Guo Jia who was number one in the Eastern Poll.

 

“Hahahaha, that idiot!!? You’re kidding me, Mengde??! Didn’t we own this guy in history like very easy? A 3rd grader can beat Lu Bu in a spelling bee contest!” Guo Jia hollered.

 

Cao Cao wasn’t amused by this, but nevertheless, it’s Lu Bu. What else is new? He did expect the western poll to be different from the eastern poll.

 

“Mengde, wouldn’t you be upset if I outvote you as number one Wei character?” Xiahou Dun curiously asked.

 

Cao Cao patted on his cousin’s shoulder, “I see no wrong with that. Congratulations Yuanrang and it’s because you and I have always been the staple of our family’s rise.”

 

“Yeah yeah…I’m just uncomfortable with this popularity contest since those bastards nerfed me in DW 6 and ruined my hair style,” Xiahou Dun said.

 

Cao Cao scanned the Wei group to find out where his son is and found him putting his attention on some new drama which features him in it. Could he still be persistent on getting Zhen Ji back?

 

“Cousin, you’ve been watching the trailer for weeks since it was reveal. Shouldn’t you be upset about missing the top 10 in the Western Poll,” Cao Xiu gave a worried look at the Wei group leader knowing it’s about Zhen Ji again and she’s in another Three Kingdoms drama focus on Emperor Xian of Han.

 

“Does this actress look beautiful to you, Wenlie?” Cao Pi showed the tablet of the actress playing Lady Zhen in Secret of Three Kingdoms.

 

Cao Xiu gave a hard look, “She’s beautiful, but much shorter than my lady, cousin.”

 

“There’s rarely any other actress that shares Zhen’s immersion. Beautiful nonetheless, but the real thing wins,” Cao Pi grinned.

 

“Cousin never got over her….” Cao Xiu whispered to Cao Zhen who was riled up earlier for not making the cut in DW 9 and still hates his Musou Blast look.

 

“She’s the best woman, Xiu,” Cao Zhen said.

 

“That’s still open to debate,” Cao Xiu crossed his arms.

 

“Look, Wenlie,” Cao Zhen pointed directly to the hall were the group of 6 people showing up.

 

Cao Xiu watches from that direction with interest. He tried to get the Wei leader’s attention, but his focus was on the new Zhen Ji actress in Secret of Three Kingdoms drama.

 

Sima Yi and his family arrive with the remaining Jin group where Deng Ai, Guo Huai, Xin Xianying, Zhuge Dan(Much to his distaste for being near the Sima family), and Wen Yang were talking together about the recent Western popularity poll.

 

Wen Yang was first to reveal his place, “I was placed 4th in the Jin poll. It was an honor to the western fans.”

 

“You think this faction about honor, Ciqian? If you and your father weren’t so delusional into cowardly sucking up with them, then Sima Zhao would have been rid of sooner! None of you were truly saving the Wei Dynasty!” Zhuge Dan scowled.

 

“Give a rest, Gongxiu. Everyone knew you’d start a rebellion. Shouldn’t you all be congratulating me for being an official character in the main games?” Xin Xianying shrugged.

 

“Congratulations, Lady Xin,” Deng Ai smiled.

 

“I should kiss you, Shizai,” Xin Xianying yanked him.

 

At Wei Group, Zhong Hui remains near Cao Pi’s cabal. The sight of the Jin group amaze him. They’re still the Sima clan’s puppets while he was the Cao family’s mole. He loves what made Zhuge Dan so riled up on the Sima clan.

 

Cao Zhen doesn’t like the fact that Guo Huai with Jin and it’s even sadder Xin Pi’s daughter is a new Jin officer. Did his son truly ruined the Cao regime just so Sima Yi and his family could do as they please with the Mandate of Heaven….?

 

“I heard they killed most of your kin, Zidan,” Cao Xiu mentioned the fate of not just Cao Shuang, but his entire family.

 

“Cousin or shall I call you Your Majesty Emperor Wende, are you still ok with this illegitimate  kingdom’s existence?!” Cao Zhen argued at the Wei leader.

 

“It’s Sima Yi, what do you expect? That kingdom better off with him leading it and I don’t wish have myself be placed below him in the Wei polls. The fact doesn’t change that I’m the sole reason he ever had a position the first place. Can he justify his existence without my involvement in his services with father? His brother Lang was a Han loyalist as was his father Sima Fang, thus he spent most of his time studying at home or making out with his wife whom her father knew him as a kid. But, by the time my father and I sought him, it’s because we needed more wise and talented people in our council. He’s nothing without me and just another common scholar. I have no respect for his sons and it was a mistake to marry Xiahou Hui with Sima Shi,” Cao Pi stated.

 

MAKE WU GREAT AGAIN!

 

“Where the heck does that come from?!” Cao Xiu blinked.

 

The Three Caos turn towards the noise coming from Wu group. The same group that made those chants earlier made their way across the hall.

 

“Jiangdong….Sun Quan still own me and my son a tribute….” Cao Pi muttered.

 

Even the majority of Wei group were glaring at the Wu group. Cao Cao could see Zhou Yu parading with the gathered Wu officers including one of the Qiaos he had such an interest in Xiao Qiao.

 

“Only Youping made it to the top 3 most popular in the west! This means he outdid the meddlesome Zhao Yun!” Sun Quan proudly cheered.

 

Yu Fan though, felt genuine to congratulate Zhou Tai, he still saw the poll as lacking from his preference, “Just two people whose profession is just being good at killing and Gongjin a place behind Xingba.”

 

“Hey hey, don’t jinx it!” Gan Ning threaten the famed Wu minister.

 

Wu’s presence had received a disgruntling audience with glares and inciting. But, it didn’t stop the group from celebrating the Western Dynasty Warriors Popularity Poll results.

 

“At least, three people in Wu were ranked higher. But the sight of Cao Cao and Sima Yi is insufficent,” Zhou Yu sighed.

 

Lu Su nodded, “You own Cao Cao at Chi Bi and Sima Yi never could possibly be a better strategist than you if most his battles weren’t always won by large numbers.”

 

“Sima Yi this, Sima Yi that. Sima Yi is everywhere in the Three Kingdoms media and I’ve just become relevant in a Koei mobile game,” Lu Fan shook his head.

 

“You were supposed to be relevant in the beginning,” Cheng Pu said.

 

“I know, geez! You were added instead of me,” Lu Fan gave a hard shrug on his shoulders as the Wu group checked the rest of the poll results.

 

“We made it to the top 10, so that’s satisfying enough. Now if Koei could stop getting me killed by that twerp,” Gan Ning muttered in frustration over the same memories of him being killed by Zhao Yun in the games.

 

Suddenly, the Shu group started a commotion. With Zhao Yun still being absence, the Shu group leader was unofficially Zhuge Liang much to the dismay of Fa Zheng and Wei Yan.

 

“Listen, I’m only here for the western poll. I hate this current ‘Make a Land of Benevolence’ storyline!” Wei Yan said in his more historical tone than how he always phrase in the games.

 

“Wei Yan, it’s good to see you back though,” Ma Dai shrugged.

 

 Wei Yan turns to Ma Dai in hostile, “It’s good to know you admit you’re Yang Yi’s pawn to get me murdered! But, it doesn’t change anything as to how I’m feeling around you people without big brother!”

 

“Calm down, Wenchang I screwed myself over it! But Ma Chao here is much worst for getting manipulated by the Cao family,” Ma Dai winced and tried to get Wang Ping to cool the beast down.

 

Xingcai checked the officers that were in the group. Almost every Shu officer that served Liu Bei before and after Yiling were here. Wei Yan was a hard one to assure. He now verbally hate Zhuge Liang for Yang Yi’s deception. He does not get along with anyone but Zhao Yun.

 

“We’ve been through this over and over, Wenchang. Can you please forgive Kongming?” Liu Bei begged the man who’s loyal to him.

 

“No, I will not! You were no better than him, but I respected you if not for Zilong’s devotion! That’s why Big Brother is still the most popular ShuHan officer!” Wei Yan crossed his arms and lead against the wall separated from the rest of the group.

 

Fa Zheng cleared his throat and spoke, “I came to see my place being ranked very low. Kongming, you never did pick the right people and had more losses than I never had gain any defeat.”

 

 

Zhuge Liang and Fa Zheng contested their stares when everyone’s attention is now at the two strategists. Xiaozhi was no real friend to Kongming or ‘The Gathering’, but his accomplishments were greater than people give credit for.

 

“Good luck trying to put down a daoist deity, Xiaozhi. He got more weight to carry as I’m seeing Sima Yi and his goons at Jin group staring at him in the eye. Try analyzing that!” Wei Yan pointed his finger at the Jin group whom were exchanging amused jokes about Zhuge Liang’s failures.

 

“I don’t even like him and he’s leading the group after Zilong….,” Zhang Fei glares at Zhuge Liang feeling displeased.

 

“Better than you leading us with your bad attitude, Yide,” Jian Yong tried to act like a smartass on Zhang Fei and gets threatened.

 

“You better watch that smart mouth, Xianhe!” Zhang Fei threaten the senior advisor hilariously.

 

“Jian Yong is right, Fei. As much as you’ve done more for me leading the army against Liu Zhang, nobody likes your attitude that much. There’s no way you’re leading the Shu group,” Liu Bei sighed.

 

Wang Ping and Zhang Yi were watching the commotion when Zhao Yun gets mention, they remember the Shu group leader is still in China promoting some Chinese game with Zhen Ji.

 

“Nobody is talking about Big Brother saving Liu Chan. It’s all about Kongming’s unfairness towards Wei Yan’s historical demise now,” Wang Ping said.

 

“Yeah, no worse than Jiang Wei being Shu’s Greatest Dumbass and the Greatest Dumbass in Three Kingdoms,” Zhang Yi and Wang Ping both turned to see Jiang Wei and Ma Su still remain behind Zhuge Liang as the two people living through their entire celebrity lives in reprimanded.

 

Pang Tong sneaked next to the duo to add his enthusiasm on the commotion, “Kongming sure did made a huge mess in his legacy and Luo Guanzhong isn’t here to back him up now.”

 

“It’s about Sima Yi exposure in the media right now, Shiyuan. The world is starting to see that Sima Yi is better than Zhuge Liang,” Xu Shu sneaked with them, not caring he’s supposed to be on the Wei group.

 

“Sima Yi and his drama. He has another drama coming out and The Advisor’s Alliance is getting a part 2. I wonder how Kongming is taking this…” Pang Tong nodded.

 

Back in the Jin group, Sima Yi had already bought the news of a Part 2 in the now popular Sima Yi drama The Advisor’s Alliance. Continuing from where the show abruptly ended after Zhen Ji’s death and the ascension of Cao Pi.

 

“You have Secret of Three Kingdoms and The Advisor’s Alliance Part 2 in one year. 2018 is the year of Sima!” Sima Zhao gave his father a praise of worth many loves for the man who bought the Sima clan into power.

 

“I don’t know if this is worth celebrating right now. We’re wearing our Dynasty Warriors 9 outfits and I’m getting two dramas next year. What else? Will I get my own game as a exquisite love letter from Koei? Imagine the amount of agony Kongming is receiving. I’m clearly redeemable and historically awesome,” Sima Yi saw his wife appreciated the notion. Staying with the family is the wisest choice because nobody in Wei could stand for his greatness especially the man who was suppose to be his friend.

 

Zhuge Dan, meanwhile had cramps over watching this. He wanted to get out of this traitorous group.

 

Cao Cao pretend Sima Yi’s gloating was not heard near the Wei group’s corner. That man’s popularity was beyond comprehension. His son on the other hand had boiled himself with menacing gaze.

 

“Zihuan will never get rid of his jealousy. That’s the one trait of his personality Koei did not input in the games. Without his jealousy, he’s just a one dimensional villain. I’m surprise he’s still in the top 10 eastern polls, while settle for 6th in Wei western polls,” Jia Xu thought while watching the tension going between the Wei group leader and the Jin group leader.

 

In Others group, Yuan Shao oversaw the tensions between the Cao family and Sima family. Ju Shou mentioned a relative of Sima Yi that he knew before.

 

“Sima Yi is Sima Fang’s 2nd son. You remember the minister from Henei, Benchu? I had no idea his clan will be the ones to rule China. They were just a literature clan based on their ancient background and relation to Sima Qian,” Ju Shou said to Yuan Shao about Sima Yi’s father.

 

“So Cao Cao did let a noble clan rob his son’s legacy…,” Yuan Shao shook his head. “I’m having an enjoyable day calculating the sales on Zilong’s merchandise and knowing more about Jin Dynasty and the Sima clan just made my day better!”

 

“Ahem, pardon me Benchu, but aren’t you suppose to be upset about your current poll rank?” Guo Tu showed Yuan Shao his place on that poll.

 

“I’m 3rd to last place with a peasant who keeps changing his godawful hairstyle and a disgraced mongrel who should be drinking buddies with Harvey Weinstien! Why would I care about my rank? Nobody takes me serious because I’m just the loser of Guan Du and they favor an idiot in first place,” Yuan Shao waved at the poll as a show of disinterest.

 

“You still get to own half of Zhao Yun’s merchandise and putting Liu Bei on his place for failure,” Shen Pei told him.

 

The Others leader nodded, “It takes a noble with true dignity to forgive and forget. Zhao Yun’s popularity had taught me what went wrong between us.”

 

“You wouldn’t have done ‘that’ to make him more livid and disown you for it,” Tian Feng crossed his arms wanting to finally call Benchou out on ‘that’.

 

“Is this still about ‘that’?” Yuan Shao looked him steadily and his weathered eyes felt blunt.

 

Tian Feng nodded slowly, “Yes, Benchu. You did ‘that’ and obliterate any chance of Zilong rejoining you on your campaign against Cao Cao. Knowing why your popularity was so low was because everyone knows you’re the guy who gave Zilong’s early life a living hell.”

 

“But he still rejoined me at Guan Du. Why didn’t this become a Shu Hypothetical route?” Yuan Shao grunted.

 

“No, he joined Liu Bei. Or more clarifying, he revived Liu Bei’s army and convince him to leave you to Jingzhou. Zhao Yun had nothing to do with Guan Yu’s absurdity at Baima, but his choice to help Liu Bei and my imprisonment leaves the Yuan army hopeless to win. You realize this selfless act he did made ShuHan exist,” Tian Feng explained.

 

The other officers of Yuan Shao murmured. It even made Yuan Shang starred by that assumption. A mere nobody instigate a kingdom’s existence by some dumb devotion of a weakling.

 

“That nobody was a great disservice to father and the Han dynasty!” Yuan Shuang snarled.

 

“If that were true, then Zilong would never had been so popular. More popular than your father in this era. You bought the Guan Du defeat upon yourselves,” Tian Feng pointed at both Yuan Shao, his son, and the remaining officers loyal to him.

 

“That’s why our lord deserves a hypothetical, Tian Feng!” Shen Pei urged.

 

“Koei is too Pro Cao Cao to give our force a Hypothetical in Dynasty Warriors. They already made you a joke, much worst Lady Zhen and Zhang He became idiots in Zilong’s game. I could imagine Zhen Ji’s distaste for her portrayal there, but it doesn’t matter, she’s with Zilong now. There’s no love for us at all in the fandom,”  Tian Feng said bluntly.

 

“A belligerent fandom that cherish that barbarian…” Yuan Shang jeered.

 

“We can kill Lu Bu,” Wen Chou said and then Yan Liang joined him, “Yeah, he would’ve been dead earlier if he did not flee to Yan province.”

 

Yuan Xi came with a poster he curried up as a scroll and show it to his father. He’s been feeling abit calmer since his brief conversation with Lu Lingqi.

 

“I have the results of the Semis Final poll, father. It could have went the other way had the top 5 include Cao Cao in it,” Yuan Xi showed his father the results.

 

He open it and it reveals the Top 15 overall:

 

Wang Yuanji, Lu Bu, Zhao Yun, Diao Chan, Zhou Tai, Lu Lingqi, Zhang Liao, Xiahou Dun, Ma Chao, Gan Ning, Zhou Yu, Guan Yu, Sima Yi, Cao Cao, and Sima Zhao.

 

“Cao Cao did not make it to the top 5, that’s a good sign, Xi. Most of the roster is fill with ruffians. Wang Yuanji is Wang Lang’s granddaughter correct?” Yuan Shao asked his 2nd son about the girl’s background.

 

“Yes, she’s Sima Zhao’s wife. Majorly responsible for revealing Zhong Yao’s son rebellion and had played a part in the Wei abdication to found Jin Dynasty. Definitely a talented young lady,” Yuan Xi showed his father the Jin poll results.

 

“And she’s the most popular character in Jin. Truly an interesting girl. Wang Lang must be proud by now. Hahaha!” Yuan Shao laughed.

 

Wei  group was the same atmosphere as before. More jarring moods amongst the officers over Sima Yi’s sudden exposure in Three Kingdoms media.

 

“Even thought, he’s not in the top 5, Sima Yi gets two dramas in the same year,” Man Chong said as he and the entire Wei group still staring at the Jin group.

 

“Keep him off of the Wei poll please…” Xun Yu groaned.

 

“But why? He’s a hero of Wei and the most adjutant in the council,” Zhang He looked at the rest of the group puzzled.

 

Cao Pi gritted his teeth. The word ‘hero’ is an unrequited knowledge in Cao Wei. He wasn’t even a likable ruler, but that’s not what’s pissing him off. That man was his friend.

 

“Why did my kin had to be massacred?! They’re members of the royal family damn it! He gets beloved and no one mourn our dynasty’s demise!” Cao Zhen shouted. “His son and his daughter in law both made it to the top 15. That’s like throwing poop at you and your wi…err Lady Zhen!”

 

Cao Pi was still staring at the Jin group with resonating eyes of resolve. He’s thinking of a way to put down Sima Yi’s  reputation as a Wei hero. His sons were the problem. They were raised together and get along well opposite his bad relations with Cao Zhang and Cao Zhi. If only he could get the father and the sons against each other. Is the bond of the Sima clan that impregnable? The only problem to assess this situation is Zhang Chunhua. That woman keeps the clan together.

 

“Of course, Guo. She’s closer to Sima Yi’s wife. Perhaps I could talk with her about the matter of weaken the bond between Zhongda and his sons,” Cao Pi smirked.

 

Back in the Wu group, Sun Quan praises Zhou Tai for being 2nd place at the same time Luban, his eldest daughter demanded her father to allow Youping to date her.

 

“Why are you asking such nonsense, Luban? You still have Quan Zong!” Sun Quan scolded.

 

“Oh please, he can’t even beat a second tier Wei officer, let alone prove he’s stronger than Ding Feng. You gave me a wasted marriage to Zhou Yu’s son who was boring and too goody,” Sun Luban pouted.

 

Sun Quan turns around pretending he didn’t hear his daughter saying that, but his best man reluctantly agreed to date his daughter as an offer of congratulatory. Gan Ning boasted over being the one who has a personality while Zhou Tai was bland. Lu Meng defended Youping’s characterization as a mark of being loyal and noble even thought he was of unknown origin from the start and the rest agreed with Ziming.

 

“Whatever, it’s not like Koei will make him more interesting than just be a man of few words. Even Pan Zhang is more interesting than Zhou Tai,”  Gan Ning crossed his arms and gave his rival a show of jealousy.

 

“Zhou Tai is nothing like Pan Zhang,” Ling Tong said bluntly.

 

“Yeah, let a more violent rapist be the most popular character in the West. They already voted Lu Bu as the number one most popular. I’ll never understand the culture over there,” Yu Fan said sarcastically.

 

“Lianshi, you’re placed much higher than in the eastern poll. I should be lower due to my lack of presence after Ce’s death,” Da Qiao said.

 

Lianshi shook her head, “No, you’re the first lady of Wu, Da. I’m just a stand in for Zhongmou. Besides, I actually make his character better. Shang Xiang is higher than us both ranking 4th in the Wu poll.”

 

“Honestly both of you, I don’t care about the poll right now. That was the most awkward looking picture of me they gave. I’m tired of looking this vulnerable and cute…” Sun Shangxiang said.

 

“I don’t know what to say, little sister,” Lianshi shrugged. “Your role changed to be more lovey dovey with Liu Bei.”

 

Sun Shangxiang glared and phrased her frustration on the direction, “It sucks!”

 

Back in the Shu group, Wei Yan and Fa Zheng were still bitter over Zhuge Liang demanding him to not be acting as the interim group leader until Zhao Yun returns. While Zhuge Liang understands their outburst…

 

“I’m still his best friend. So it’s my job to look after his position when he’s gone. Farther more, I share the same voice actor and am Akihiro Suzuki’s favorite character,” Zhuge Liang replied calmly as the wild Wei Yan glared at him.

 

“Yeah, that’s the whole point why I’m still portrayed like that in the games and this whole ‘Make a Land of Benevolence’ bull….” Wei Yan nodded jerkly.

 

“Come on, some people already like it and it sells!” Jiang Wei defended the propaganda.

 

Zhang Yi and Wang Ping laughed so hard at Jiang Wei’s comment, they find it the gag reel on Boyue’s enormous screentime in DW 8. Ma Chao just scoffed at it.

 

“I’m placed on number 2  in the Shu poll because my story isn’t about benevolence, but stonecold revenge,” Ma Chao said while he’s leading against the wall like Wei Yan only depicted meaner.

 

“That’s why people are still calling you a historical scumbag, Mengqi…” Huang Zhong uttered. “I should have been the more likable of the Five Tigers, not you, nor Yunchang here who still can’t recover from his death and Jingzhou.”

 

“You’re just an old geezer. Nobody’s interested in your old war stories focusing on Liu Biao’s liability and the game’s demography is with teenage girls,” Guan Yu grunted.

 

The two generals argued over the subject of their respective places in the poll and their roles in the game.

 

“Hey is anyone going to talk about my becoming a new character in Dynasty Warriors 9?” Zhou Cang asked.

 

“No!” Shu generals unison.

 

“So, who deserves to be higher? The man who lost an entire province or the man who razed villages to make a point in his vengeance?” Ma Liang asked.

 

“Neither….” Sun Qian answered.

 

“There are other officers that deserve to be 2nd and 3rd on Shu poll, but Ma Liang, Sun Qian and I have not yet joined the main series cast. I’m from Musou Blast like Baimei and Sun Qian from Sangoku Legion,” Jian Yong said.

 

Hearing everyone’s points on who deserves more popularity than the other, Liu Bei thought about the original Three Kingdoms novel and the effect it made in China back then. Of course, Chen Shou’s ire in the Records of Three Kingdoms left a sour taste on the Shu Kingdom’s flaws.

 

“There’s no question to Zilong’s popularity, but he is enslaved by Japanese idiom. The man is more than what was said. I know him better than anyone in Shu, however, as a disgraced person due to my blind military policy and hypocrisy as a ‘false’ emperor, it pains me to see Zilong getting as much hate because of my flaws as a righteous individual. I’m in no way as good a person as Zhao Yun is…” Liu Bei lowered his head when tears started shredding on his cheek.

 

“Yeah, compare to Mr. ‘I did no wrong’ here, Zhuge Liang….” Wei Yan muttered.

 

Kongming did not take Wei Yan’s bitter insults for grain. So he tried his best to be a honest man himself. Though, Jiang Wei and Ma Su had disgraced him, they’re still his beloved pupils.

 

“Zhao Yun is righteousness, my lord. That is what Koei implies on his personality. But our flaws outweighs one man’s righteousness. If…no…” Zhuge Liang thought hard on his next sentence, but was disturbed by an inconsistency.

 

Everyone in Shu, but Wei Yan and Fa Zheng exchanged glances. What’s on Kongming’s mind?

 

“I never truly understand what was Zilong’s connections to that scandalous woman….” Zhuge Liang quietly thought to himself.

 

“So, what if?” Zhang Bao shrugged and looked at Guan Xing who didn’t know what.

 

“Is it about him saving me again?” Liu Shan asked.

 

“That part, people found it a bad thing…” Xing Cai sighed.

 

Zhuge Liang’s mind still focused on Zhao Yun’s relationship with Zhen Ji while everyone else murmur on Zilong’s actions to saving Liu Chan.

 

“Westerners don’t truly understand why he did it. But, I’ll be the one to explain, I never wanted to burden Gan and my children from following me, however Cao Cao would take advantage of anyone I care about. That’s what forced Guan Yu to help Cao Cao win against Yuan Shao. Zilong tried to prevent something like that again. Still, I’m the worst father ever,” Liu Bei sniffed.

 

“That bastard put my family to death selfishly like he owns the entire Han law because I don’t want to serve him! If saving a baby is a joke, then having my father execution is a joke. The westerners sided with the Cao family!” Ma Chao snarled.

 

Zhuge Liang refuted, “The Cao family didn’t win. But, that’s not what I’m thinking about everyone.”

 

“Then what is it? If what? He could have prevented my death too! He’s no friend of Yang Yi, Kongming!” Wei Yan rebuked.

 

“I know, Wenchang….” Zhuge Liang stares at Wei Yan.

 

“From my point of view, you are overrated! I don’t care about this popularity poll so long as they portray me a retard because of you, Kongming!” with that, Wei Yan left the group to wander alone.

 

“And there he goes, a tragic man murdered for selfish reasons from yours truly,” Fa Zheng chuckled.

 

“Xiaozhi…I’m trying to figure out who would do more harm to Shu when I’m gone and I’m surprised to see Yang Yi show his true colors. It was a posthumous risk!” Zhuge Liang groaned.

 

“And that risk was costly. Look at everyone here and tell me why they fear you? Zilong wasn’t the type to pull such deception on a mistreated general who’d never join CaoWei. Thus prove I’m the smarter man in history,” Fa Zheng gave snark impression at his colleague with a ‘I told you so’ stare. “Now what are you thinking about?”

 

Zhuge Liang returns to his mind on the bubbled picture of Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji. He knew Lady Zhen a scandalous woman just by learning how she was married to Cao Pi and then Cao Pi abdicate Liu Xie to seize the throne leaving a trail of blood and corruption Cao Cao left behind. So what was missing on Zhao Yun’s story?

 

“Wei Yan will remain breaking character and stay in his historical self. I feel bad for the lad. Right now we’re still in a favorable position because of Zilong. Shall we celebrate?” Huang Zhong scanned around the Shu group as everyone became quiet by the question.

 

Should Shu still celebrate despite the in-fighting amongst each other and the bad presentation they’re getting from Koei nowadays?  Wei and Jin remain bitter rivals amidst Sima Yi’s exposure to Three Kingdoms media.

 

Meanwhile Wu celebrates their victory in the Western poll and Lu Bu celebrates himself as the most popular character this year. What awaits the future of Warriors franchise and Three Kingdoms gaming in general at the Koei building?

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lu Bu: I’m the greatest character in Warriors franchise and the number one most popular! None shall top the real God of War Lu Bu!

 

Guo Jia: Of course, Lu Bu the greatest idiot in history of Three Kingdoms just by getting his own men betrayed and fail to delegate Xuzhou. Don’t forget Fengxian, I’m your maker.

 

Sima Yi: Don’t waste your brain cells being logical with Lu Bu, Fengxiao….

 

Cao Cao: He’s always the most fun to play. So easy to get into without skill. Put him in a strategy game and he’s useless in diplomacy, farm, marketing, technology, etc.

 

Lu Bu: Those things are nothing about war! Only War is the most important!

 

Zhou Yu: He can’t live without war and we already have someone to relate to in our forces…

 

Gan Ning: I just want to make a living alright!

 

Wang Yuanji: I was in fact influential on Wei’s abdication so my popularity is well deserve.

 

Sun Shangxiang: I would have lead armies if my brother wasn’t such a misogynist arse favoring my evil niece. You and Diaochan are only on the Top 5 because both of you had better characterizations in DW 8!

 

Zhou Yu: I’m truly sorry for putting you with Liu Bei, princess….

 

Ma Chao: So is anyone going to acknowledge the fact that Guan Yu and I are arguably better characters than Zhao Yun?

 

Lu Lingqi: I find you more attracting than that boring Liu Bei lover.

 

Xiahou Dun: At least Guan Yu didn’t make the top 5.

 

Guan Yu: Says the guy who got owned by Zhao Yun at Bo Wang Po….

 

Zhang Liao: He didn’t just own Yuanrang, Yunchang. Cao Cao should have focus on getting rid of Zhao Yun and your friend first than allowing his son to get the hot woman.

 

Cao Cao: I told Pi NOT to go in the house of Yuan Shao’s family, but what the hell could I do to reward my son something?

 

Diao Chan: You did took me as a concubine after Lu Bu died.*Glares at Cao Cao*

 

Cao Cao: I wanted to offer you to Guan Yu.

 

Guan Yu: I’ll admit, I did want Diao Chan because I felt in love with Lady Du.

 

Cao Cao: Right and look everyone, I had no idea Zhao Yun exist before I was told that some nobody broke through 3000 men alone! So.. let’s  go back to talking about how idiotic Lu Bu always been in the games including that audacious Dynasty Tactics 2 story mode.

 

Xiahou Dun: He’s the reason I loss to Liu Bei, Mengde. The same gawd damn guy who’s been the posterboy like forever and got his own game nobody talks about that much! He’s the unwanted posterboy! You’re a thousand times more interesting than Zhao Yun cousin! You deserve to be the posterboy as much as Oda Nobunaga is on Samurai Warriors!

 

Zhou Tai: And Zilong is 3rd place in the popularity poll finals.

 

Gan Ning: I failed to know what makes you better than me, Youping!

 

Zhou Tai: I didn’t kill an innocent servant….

 

Gan Ning:……….

 

Zhou Yu:  Do you need to ask why they’re more popular than me in the west?

 

Sima Zhao: Mind if I troll your son Cao Pi, Cao Cao?

 

Cao Cao: You are Sima Yi’s second son correct? No wonder you took the opportunity that my son had not so intend to capitalize….

 

Sima Zhao: That stupid company made me a lazy bum, but historically your son was Cao Cao. Yeah, I took every opportunity to seize the power that needs to be fit because your brats had wasted that power for women, gold, more worthless palaces to be built. The people just wanted to end the wars and I’ve decided first to end Jiang Wei’s dumbassery and made Liu Chan my new best friend.

 

Wang Yuanji: Not Liu Chan again…

 

Sima Yi: It’s amazing that someone actually cares about Liu Bei’s son.

 

Sima Zhao: Come on, he thinks being emperor is boring to him and I agree. That’s why I’m the 15th place out of all the losers behind me. *Sima Zhao gave the dorkiest smile*

 

The End


End file.
